Compatible Bodies
by 64Streeter
Summary: Noiz believes he's nothing but a stray picked up by Aoba, and feels one day that he'll be forgotten like the rest of his broken junk. His life changes when a mysterious deal by Sei is offered to him involving Ren that could change both Noiz and Aoba's lives.
1. The Stray

The old computer refused to come on. Noiz sighed. In a high tech world like Midorijima, Aoba still refused to get a better software system than relied on him constantly to fix the damn thing.

"You know there's a new laptop system that could go faster than this thing, right?"

"Just shut up and fix this thing!" Aoba blurted. "Ren isn't coming back on..."

The computer just so happen to shut off while Ren was getting his daily check. Ren was an old model of software too in Noiz's definition, but Aoba wouldn't hear it. Aoba seemed to have a desire to pick up abandoned inanimate objects and become attach to them. Noiz had no right to complain, because he too was an abandoned inanimate object that Aoba became too attach to.

With a final switch, the computer and Ren came back on in an instant.

"See!" Aoba insisted. He quickly cuddled his ball of fur Allmate. "Are you alright?"

"No visible problems." Ren obediently answered.

"Good."

Aoba did the head butt ritual he always did with Ren.

Noiz looked at the touching scene with a deadpan expression. He can't believe that he was jealous of a machine.

Tae-san came up stair with her usual stern expression.

"Granny?" Aoba looked surprised. "What's up?"

"It's Sei," she grumbled. "The doctor wants a meeting with us."

"...ok."

Sei is Aoba's twin brother who was born healthy while Aoba was the sickly one, but as they got older their health reversed. It might have been because Sei did some rowdy things as a child.

Aoba set Ren down and put on his coat. He gave Noiz a serious look, "Can you watch the house until we come back?" Noiz practically lived there now.

"Fine."

"Thanks man." And with that Aoba was off.

Aoba's life seemed to be full of abandoned things he became too attach to. His older twin brother being one of them.

~{}~

5 HOURS. It's been 5 hours since Aoba left for the hospital. Is the meeting that serious? Whatever it wasn't Noiz's business to pry. Unless he wanted to, because he could if he wanted to.

In the mean time, Noiz updated his Rhyme info, ordered a pizza, and begin making dinner for the original resident's when they came back. Since his allmates where scanning the area for valuable info, he used Ren for cooking recipes.

Being an old model, Ren's speed didn't satisfy what Noiz was accustom to with the usagimokis.

"Sorry," Ren said repeatly.

"Whatever," Noiz said repeatly.

KNOCK KNOCK.

That must be Aoba, Noiz thought. As he went to the door an unfamiliar face greeted him.

"I did what master told me and used the door!" The excited gas mask guy gleamed. "Was this answer correct?"


	2. The News

"What are you doing here?" Nozi rudely asked.

"How are you Clear?" Ren asked in a more polite manner.

"REN-SAN!"

Clear quickly grabbed Ren and started rubbing him while making unnecessary sound effects. Ren look displease, Clear always rubbed him too hard and with his super strength it was way worst then the children at the shop. Noiz never really felt comfortable with that sort of thing.

"Fluffy fluffy fluffy~" Clear gleefully hummed.

"Hey," Noiz interrupted. "Did Aoba sent you here?"

"No, but I heard his voice. It sounded very sad..."

"Dammit," Noiz headed out the door in a rush. Clear bumped against the wall, but he should be find. If he used his rabbit cubes maybe he could locate Aoba if he wasn't at the hospital.

"Noiz!" A deep voice called.

Noiz turned to see Ren following him.

"I'm worried about Aoba as well."

Aoba is his master, Noiz thought. "Whatever." he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Ren asked concerned as he caught up. Without a word he picked up Ren quite carelessly. Ren became flustered.

"Its easier this way," Noiz plainly said before he took off ruining again.

~{}~

Eventually Noiz and Ren reached the hospital, but visiting hours obviously ended.

"Should we ask the receptionist?" Ren asked. "She might tell us where Aoba is."

Looking at the landscape, Noiz wordlessly began pakouring the building. To him this seem like the easiest option.

"Noiz you'll get arrest if the guards see you!" Ren tried to stop him but he was out of reach.

"Distract them then," Noiz said obviously. "Also don't bother me."

"..."

Ren ran off as Noiz reached an unlocked window. The room seemed empty, so Noiz used it as a checkpoint. He peeked out the door, but saw two guards from opposite directions.

"Dammit..."

Now he was stuck until they inspected the room. Noiz locked himself in the restroom before asking him, 'What the hell I am I doing'.

He really has become one of Aoba's strays.


End file.
